


What do you want?

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Fluff, M/M, Omega Alexander, Thomas is not amused, Waking Up, and Alexander wakes him up, i hate waking up early, id also be mad, its early, its like the homophobes, of sleep, yall get me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander wakes up Thomas at inhuman hours in the morning.Thomas just wants some damn sleep.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	What do you want?

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually super fun to write
> 
> Don’t know why 
> 
> I’m a single Pringle
> 
> And will never experience this love
> 
> Oh well

“Thomas?” Alexander asks.

The alpha makes an unintelligible noise but remains asleep.

The omega pokes Thomas's arm, getting the same reaction.

“Thomas,” Alexander sing-songs.

The alpha swats Alexander away.

“Are you awake?” The omega asks.

“No, I’m hitting you in my sleep. Of-fucking-course I’m awake, dipshit,” Thomas mutters in irritation.

“Are you mad?” Alexander asks.

“Why would I be mad that you woke me up at the asscrack of dawn?” Thomas snaps.

Alexander pouts. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Thomas says, turning away.

Alexander keeps poking at him.

And when that doesn’t work, he jabs two fingers into his side.

Thomas yelps in surprise and falls out of bed.

The omega positively cackles at the reaction.

“Ok, bitch, what the actual fucking shit do you want?” Thomas snarls.

“Nothing,” Alexander answers sweetly.

Thomas just watches him, eyes unreadable. “You woke me up….for nothing?”

“Yeah, why- Thomas!” Alexander shrieks as the alpha flops on top of him. “I’m going to die!”

“Then die,” Thomas responds, already drifting.

Alexander takes one last full breath.

Well.

This is how he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
